Eye Laser
or & or & or or & or & |similar=Bio-Hyper Beam Bionic Punisher Darkness Eye Beam Ice Ray Lock-On Buster Sigma Sky Laser That Won't Work Invisible Eye Blast' }} '''Eye Lasers' (光線眼) are precise laser-like beams shot from both eyes. The potency of the Eye Laser technique varies, but most of them are very fast and able to nullify weak attacks and small projectiles, as well as cripple opponents and damage other objects. The Eye Lasers can vary in color from red to a bright blue-tinged white. Overview This attack was first used by King Piccolo aboard Pilaf's Airship to destroy the Electric Rice Cooker used by Master Mutaito to trap him for centuries. Later on aboard the airship while on his way to King Furry's castle, King Piccolo used it to zap a hole in East City on Pilaf's model of the Earth, and later to kill one of the gate guards of the King's castle when he and his son, Piano, invaded the base. He also used it to zap Goku in the right kneecap during their second fight, when Goku's speed began to give him too much difficulty. In the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Tien Shinhan was shown to use a variation of this attack after performing the Multi-Form technique, firing a single beam from his third eye to stun an airborne Goku. This technique is named Mystery Ray in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. In the same tournament, Piccolo Jr. used it to nullify Krillin's twin homing beams and again in an attempt to break a grapple with Goku. Piccolo later used it near the beginning of Gohan's combat training to silence Gohan's complaints about harsh conditions, and again as a surprise attack to halt Gohan's offensive. Much later in the series Piccolo used this attack while grappling with Frieza. In the anime only, Yetti used it against Nappa and Vegeta on Arlia. Also only in the anime, Nappa performed the Eye Laser technique during the Vegeta Saga when attacking the Earth's Military forces while he and Vegeta were waiting for Goku to arrive. Frieza was shown using this attack in Namek Saga as well as Frieza Saga. His Eye Lasers are much more powerful, allowing him to blast huge holes in walls and attack weaker opponents. It was also shown in a flashback that all the leading Saiyan members of King Vegeta's force attacking Frieza's base were repelled by just one Eye Laser attack of the untransformed Frieza. In the anime only, Guldo used eye lasers while attacking Chiaotzu on King Kai's planet. Kami also used this technique during the Garlic Jr. Saga of the anime in an attempt to slow down Garlic Jr.'s attempt to take over the lookout. Lord Slug used a variation of the Eye Lasers, the Darkness Eye Beam, in both his base and Giant Forms against Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Cooler also used this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, in an attempt to kill Gohan. Goku got in the way of the blast, however. Meta-Cooler also used a variation called Lock-On Buster in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler to attack Goku and Vegeta (they escaped via Goku's Instant Transmission). Meta Cooler's version of this technique differs in function and overall power: his is nearly invisible sparks of light that explode after a certain distance. Later in the series, Android 20 uses an even more powerful version of this technique, the Bionic Punisher, to destroy a large section of South City. Android 19 uses this during his battle against Super Saiyan Goku. Cell uses Eye Laser against the Earth's Military while he is fighting with Piccolo in Gingertown. Later, Android 16 uses it against Imperfect Cell in order to free himself from a stranglehold. While Broly technically did not use Eye Lasers at all, his clone, Bio-Broly, uses a similar technique, the Bio-Hyper Beam. Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) used this to destroy several surrounding buildings after he "absorbed" Vegito. Variations There are several variations of Eye Lasers. *'Soumasen' – A powerful, red-colored Eye Lasers used by both King Piccolo and Tambourine. Its name comes from the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. *'Mystery Ray' – Tien's version of the Eye Laser, which is fired from his third eye. Named in Ultimate Battle 22. *'Darkness Eye Beam' – A variation of Eye Lasers used by various villains in both the anime and Dragon Ball Z movies. The name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Known users are Garlic Jr., Lord Slug, and Cooler. Cooler and Meta-Cooler's version is Destructive Ray in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Bionic Punisher' – A variation of Eye Lasers used by Android 20 and Android 19. Dr. Gero used this attack to destroy a large section of Sasebo. In the anime, similar techniques are used by Cell when he destroyed a large amount of tanks when he was fighting Piccolo in his Imperfect form, and Android 16 during his battle against Imperfect Cell. *'Lock-On Buster' – A variation of Eye Lasers used by Meta Cooler. It is different from Eye Lasers in that it is fired like a burst of energy and not a laser-like beam. It is also much more powerful than a normal Eye Lasers. *'Bio-Hyper Beam' – A stronger variation of the Eye Lasers used by Bio-Broly. It is red in color and fired similarly to the eye laser. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Doll Beam' – An Eye Laser attack used by Luud to transform his victims into dolls, which will be or no absorbed he. *'Sigma Sky Laser' – The Super Mega Cannon Sigma's version of the Eye Lasers. *'Ice Ray' – Eis Shenron's version of the Eye Lasers capable of freezing anything it hits. **'Super Ice Ray' – A more powerful version of the Ice Ray used by Eis Shenron. Gallery References Category:Dragon Ball techniques